What's Left of Me
by darkangel9314
Summary: Quinn has always had the privilege of living in the life of luxury, until one day her father lost his job and her life fell apart. Now with no clue about the real world, Quinn must learn to live a normal teenaged life before she gets left behind.
1. Chapter 1

What's Left of Me

Chapter 1

There was nothing Quinn loved more than being rich. Even being the captain of the cheerleading team didn't compare to it. When she walked the halls everyone knew who she was and she enjoyed every moment of it. She never wanted her popularity to dwindle. Unfortunately fate had other plans for Quinn. She just didn't know it yet.

After cheerleading practice Quinn pulled up to her house and shut off her beautiful car. She didn't know what she would do without it. She got out of the car and went into her house where everyone was in the living room. This wasn't a good sign. Her family almost never was here during the day time.

"What's going on here?" she said taking a seat by her brother.

Her parents looked at each other as her mother nodded and cleared her throat. This had to be big if her mother was taking the reins.

"Kids, we have some devastating news. It turns out your father's boss has been invezling money from offshore bank accounts and the government is shuting the company down."

Quinn sat up suddenly very interested. This couldn't be good. Not one bit.

"So what does this mean for us?" her sister Frannie asked.

"It means that your father no longer has a job and we're going to have to pinch a little pennies here and there in order to stay in this house while your father looks for another job."

Quinn nodded. After all this couldn't go on forever. Could it? She didn't know what her life would be like if she didn't have the money to keep doing things. After all being in various school activities wasn't cheap. And what would her friends think if she was suddenly poor. Would she still be accepted or thrown out like last mondays lunch meat. She couldn't let that happen. Everything would be okay. She just had to keep her faith in check and everything would turn out just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

What's Left of Me

Chapter 2

Quinn had never been more embarrassed in her life than when she went to her cheer leading practice the next day. It had been bad enough that her family had lost their family fortune, but now she had to pretend that everything was fine when it wasn't. She had heard of people doing this all the time, but she never knew how hard it was until today.

She took a deep breath and walked into practice with her head held high. She knew that just because her family had lost their money didn't mean she wasn't the same old Quinn. The same old Quinn who had been loved and feared by many. She just had to remember that so she could get through the day.

Putting on her famous smile she got between her two best friends Santana and Brittany and paid attention as her couch filled them in on the rest of the season. She bit her nails in nervousness as she listened to the costs of everything. At this point she couldn't even afford the uniform on her back. She didn't know what to do to afford all this, but she knew she had to try something.

When practice was over she walked over to her car with Brittany and Santana and smiled at them.

"So we're going to breadsticks. Did you want to come?"

Quinn sighed. She really didn't want to tell her friends anything about her situation, so she had to think of something else.

"Ugh, I have massive amounts of homework to do, so I'm gonna have to take a raincheck, but thanks anyway."

Brittany and Santana shrugged before saying goodbye to Quinn and getting into their cars. Quinn hated all of this, She wanted things to go back to normal, but she knew that they wouldn't be the same again. These little changes would only get worse from this point. Quinn knew this, but she knew she didn't want to accept it at this point. She just wished that everything would be okay. It had to be okay or else she didn't know what she would do.


	3. Chapter 3

What's Left of Me

Chapter 3

Someone once said that we never saw change coming until it was already happening. For Quinn in this moment in time she would claim that that was more than true. Her world had already been changing around her with the fact that her dad had lost his job and they're family would have to make some sacrifices, but she didn't know how many sacrifices they would have to make in order for this to happen.

It had all started that night at dinner. Instead of their usual gourmet cooked meal her parents had let go of the servants and her mother (Who was very capable of burning water) made them dinner all by herself, but despite her mother's lack of trying it tasted as if something had truly died in her mouth. She had to fight the urge not to spit it in her napkin until her mother was looking away. And than the news came.

"Kids there is something we need to tell you."

All of them looked up exchanging nervous glances as they all looked at their parents horrified at what would come next.

"Your uncles have generously opened their home to us and we've decided to take them off on their offer. It would save us some money and give us a chance to save up."

Quinn's stomach dropped but she knew it wasn't over yet.

"And we thought since they were being so generous we should all get jobs to participate while doing some household chores. I know you kids haven't had to work a day in you life and that's our fault for not teaching you the value of making your own dollar but that stops now. "

Quinn held in a sigh trying to find out where her life was going next.


End file.
